


Emerald Tablet

by Jay_Angelin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Angelin/pseuds/Jay_Angelin
Summary: Dark AU.—-He paused at the edge of the forest where a circle of over a hundred wizards stood. Each mask that turned towards him was bathed in the glow of the cold full moon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Emerald Tablet

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Draco felt the magic crackling in the air and felt satisfied as it washed over him. A sudden noise rang out into the quiet night as his two companions apparated close behind him.  
  
He took sure steps away from the dense forest towards the magic that was calling to him. Each movement forward was a step away from the scared and trembling adolescent he once was.  
  
His eyes descended upon the clearing below him that was blanketed in snow. He paused at the edge of the forest where a circle of over a hundred wizards stood. Each mask that turned towards him was bathed in the glow of the cold full moon. Tom Riddle was laid across the stone altar. His precious blood flowed slowly out into the white snow proving that he was just a man.  
  
A soft hand came to rest just inside his forearm and he turned to look into a pair of crystal blue eyes.  
  
“How do you feel?” Luna’s voice was silvery and slid over him like soft silk.  
  
His lips curved into a soft smile. Her hair was loose down her back with small flowers braided around the crown of her head. Her white robes were ethereal and fitting for the hiemal solstice.  
  
He took her hand firmly in his own. Draco raised her cold fingertips to his lips and pressed a ghost of a kiss to them.  
  
Hot puffs of air rose like steam as he said, “I feel humbled.”  
  
He did. The power he would gain tonight was nothing. Nothing compared to the witches that would help him achieve that power. Their presence by his side humbled him greatly. He heard a derisive snort to his left.  
  
His eyes swept over her. Her red hair fanned out over her emerald robes. “They should be grateful,” Ginerva said. Her head was held high under the weight of her dark crown.  
  
Draco’s face sobered, “Yes. They should.”

**Author's Note:**

> May be continued at a later time. This piece was inspired by Draco's lines: "You don't know what I'm capable of, you don't know what I've done." Those are pretty heavy lines that could be said a million different ways. Scared. Angry. Confident. Pridefully. Matter-of-Fact.


End file.
